Transformers Drift Series: Feels Like Home
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Before he joined the Autobots he returned the captured slaves back to their home planets and surely on his way, he did some thinking as well - Transformers Drift Series (c) Hasbro/IDW - Note: Possibly an AU-ish story? Kinda hard for me to determine, I don't think it is though


** A/N: So, back to getting myself into my writing style guys! Prepare, this is only the first out of many one-shots I've been working on to clear my mind to get back to my Shadowplay Era story :) So, just gonna let the creativity flow and hopefully it all goes smoothly ^^ Enjoy :9**

* * *

Regardless of where he has gone and goes to next, no matter how many stars he's traveled alongside on this lonely journey of his. All of it was just counting up to the endless miles he's gone and collecting more numbers as he continues to go forward, never looking back anymore only to see regret in his past. It was all behind him now and that was what mattered the most now. From one planet to the next he knew he was taking one small step towards peace in himself and he sought it out. Seeking, learning, receiving. It was all like swinging the blade of a sword, a fluid motion, and if mastered, flawless. However the further he went the less he cared of where the next destination was, and sooner than he knew it, it didn't seem to matter much anymore to him anyways as he proceeded on his path, enduring every obstacle in his way. And the only feeling he had was the increasing distance between him and _them_. The gaining distance between Wing and _him_.

Even though he was millions of light years away from _them_, the great Circle of Light, the legendary Knights of Cybertron as they addressed themselves as, no matter how far he dared himself to travel away from their home planet, Theophany, the further he got the closer he felt to them. It was as if the ever growing distance was what was kindling the burning flames of the bond within himself that connected him to the other Knights, especially Wing.

_ Wing._

Wing was just like Gasket now that he completely thought about it, as if they were almost the same person, yet, different in their own ways. Gasket was always on his pedes ready to take action whether it was to run and hide or take the risk and run with it. He gentle and kind straight to his spark, always willing to help those in need regardless of his status as a Guttermech like the rest of them. He had saved him long ago, got him away from his syk addiction and took him in, keeping him as comfortable and as well fed as they could possibly get by with. The first mech he had ever learned to trust, the first mech that taught him something very important, and that was to smile even with what little things they had. To cherish those around you and also, yourself.

And then there was Wing. He was completely the same in the annoying optimistic side and the gentle kindness he knew was the truth though he never wanted to believe it, never wanted to hurt like that again. However Wing was a little more strict seeing how he followed the rules of being a Knights, though, he pushed him back and forth he gave out encouragement and light criticism where it was most needed. He wasn't Gasket, the complete brother set, no, Wing was more like, the best friend and mentor set. He reminded him things he learned so long ago and had forgotten. All those things, buried away, hidden in the depths of his mind, clearly listed as one thing.

_ Old memories._

* * *

Sitting down on the berth in the small space of the captain's quarters of his ship's vessel he leaned back and relaxed, ex-venting a deep breath of relief as he felt his sore stiff joints lax up a bit. They were all terribly aching from the constant walking he had done all day and it was good to sit back and have some peace and quiet for once today. He had been so quick to lose the tension from his stressed frame that he hadn't realized he offlined his optics until he dimmed them back online, scanning the perimeter of the small room. It wasn't as if he was too highly alert to some random attacker coming out of nowhere, he was well prepared to take on anyone at anytime. But his gaze was locked onto one thing in particular that hung from the wall. And that was the Great Sword.

Huffing softly he got up and strolled on over to it, normally when he boarded the ship and went to relax in his Hab. Suite he mounted the sword on the wall for safe keepings. But every time he did that he found himself staring at it, as if the ancient powerful sword was some sort of holy relic up on display. And as he stared at it, he reached up and stroked the tips of his digits on the blade with deep care, barely even daring himself to touch it completely. It seemed so mysterious when it wasn't being carried around on his back or behind held by him somehow. The loss of its weight made him feel uncomfortably lighter as well.

Checking the chronometer mounted on the wall on the other side of the room he stretched and carefully removed the Great Sword from where it sat in display, slipping the blade down his back until the end of the hilt came in contact with the mounting gear on his back. It was about time he got moving to the next planet, this one wasn't very fascinating anyways and he he made his way to the cockpit he felt the sword shift its weight with each of his steps. The way it move, even though the movement was slight, it felt _right_ and it made him feel balanced again.

Entering the cockpit he removed the sword from his back and sat it down leaning against the pilot's seat as he started to boot up its systems. Waiting as the engines to turn and start up he stared at the Nexus gem in the sword, brushing his thumb against it he both felt and saw it give off a soft warm blue glow and he smiled. He knew that glow couldn't be from his spark, no, not his at all, not yet anyways, he was far from achieving that, be he knew exactly who's glow it was or actually, _their_ glow. Who else could it be than _them_? He smiled, feeling the warmth flow through him not even noticing the ship's engines giving off an idling purr. It was their glow that kept him going and it felt like home, they always made him feel at home, no matter where he went or where he was. Home was where the spark was, and that's with theirs'.

_ Thank you, Gasket, Wing for being there for me._

_ You two are my home._


End file.
